<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a story of a sundial by The_Sternest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985229">a story of a sundial</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sternest/pseuds/The_Sternest'>The_Sternest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Inko, Female Midoriya Izuku, Izumi has the powers of Zora Salazar, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, My First Fanfic, Villain Midoriya Hisashi, Villain Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sternest/pseuds/The_Sternest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it was supposed to be a normal patrol for the hero dynamight<br/>but then he heard that a  villain that broke into a nearby lab<br/>when he gets there he sees a girl he hasn't seen in five years<br/>she was dressed in a cowboy attire and two guns in her hands</p><p>“I-Izumi?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Midoriya Hisashi &amp; Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. begining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her quirk came in when she was four years old.</p><p>Izumi was playing in a playground with a young Katsuki Bakugou while their mothers were on a nearby bench, they were playing catch with a ball.</p><p>“Ok catch this!” Katsuki said throwing  the ball at Izumi as hard as he could.</p><p>“Right!” said Izumi, barely catching the ball before throwing the ball back to Katsuki, missing him a little and throwing the ball to the side.<br/>“Hey you missed Izumi.” Katsuki remarks as he looks back at the ball to discover it’s floating in place a few inches above the ground.</p><p>“Hey Izumi, the ball is floating!” he exclaimed to Izumi.</p><p>“Is this my quirk!?!?” Izumi yells excitedly.</p><p>“Well bring the ball to me, as long as it doesn't touch the ground we don't have to start over.”</p><p>“Ok.” Izumi replies as she attempts to make the ball float towards Katsuki with no success.</p><p>“I can’t.” Izumi complains in disappointment.</p><p>“Well maybe it’s like your mothers quirk and you can pull stuff towards you?”</p><p>“Ok.” Izumi replies, thinking of returning the ball to her and it does, following the exact same course it was thrown in.</p><p>“I need to tell Mom I got my quirk!”</p><p>“Mom! Mom!” she called, running at her mother with the ball in her hands.</p><p>“What is it sweetie?” Inko asked her daughter.</p><p>“I got my quirk!! I think it’s like yours!” the daughter excitedly cheered.</p><p>“Really sweetie? That's great!” Inko responds “We can register it with the doctor tomorrow.”</p><p>The next day the mother and daughter duo went to the quirk doctor to examine Izumi’s quirk.</p><p>As they entered the room for the quirk examination, they saw that it was a standard hospital room for children and were met with a short bald mustached man in a standard lab coat.</p><p>“Ah you must be the Midoriya’s.” exclaimed the doctor upon seeing them. “I am doctor Ujiko nice to meet you.” he greets the two of them.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too, I am Inko and this is my daughter, Izumi.” replies the mother.</p><p>“Well Izumi, what do you know about your quirk?” doctor Ujiko asks the younger of the two.</p><p>“Well I was able to pull a ball I threw towards me.” Izumi answered.</p><p>“Well, can you pull some of these toys towards you?” asks the doctor.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.” the young girl replies.<br/>Izumi thinks of bringing some of the toys towards her, but nothing happens.<br/>“Nothings happening!” the young girl exclaims in disappointment.</p><p>“Well I can see that, maybe your quirk is something else?” the doctor hums thoughtfully. “It looks like we're going to need to do some testing” the doctor remarks.</p><p>After some testing and a few minutes the Midoriyas are waiting outside for the test results.</p><p>The door opens and doctor Ujiko steps through.<br/>“The results have arrived, you two can come back in now.” the doctor says to the duo closing the door after they re-enter.</p><p>“Well, it appears to be that your daughter's quirk is a mutation from both yours and her fathers quirks.”<br/>“What does that mean?” asks Izumi confused<br/>“It means that your quirk is completely different from your parents.” the doctor replies, hoping to clear some confusion.<br/>“Ok so what is my quirk?” asks Izumi, less confused.<br/>“Well, it appears you have the power to dial anything you touch forward and backwards at any speed you want, but once a cycle ends you can't reverse it.” the doctor answers.<br/>“What does dial mean?” Izumi asks, not understanding the word.<br/>“It's like a clock, you can set it forward or backward.” answers the doctor.</p><p>“Ok” says the young girl, not really understanding but leaving  the topic<br/>“I have decided to name your quirk sundial. Are you ok with that name?” asks the doctor.<br/>“Yeah, I’m fine with that.”</p><p>“So, I guess we can go home now.” Inko says to her daughter “Thank you for helping us doctor.” she says to the doctor.<br/>“Just doing my job.” says the doctor.</p><p>They leave and return to their apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Izumi woke up in the morning and went to the mirror to brush her teeth, she noticed something.</p><p>There were two sets of three yellow triangles near her eyes, one set was below her right eye and the other was above her left.</p><p>She went to her mom.</p><p>“Mom what are these things near my eyes?” She asked.<br/>“I don't know sweetie, they must be parts of your quirk.” Inko replied, “You should go to school so you won't be late.”</p><p>After Izumi arrives at the school she enters the class.<br/>“Hey Izumi, I heard you got your quirk, is that true?” asks one of her classmates.<br/>“Yep, I got my quirk.” replied Izumi before proceeding to explain her quirk.</p><p>“Wow, that is such a cool quirk!!” gushed the kid.<br/>“Not as cool as my explosion quirk though!” bragged Katsuki. “But I guess we will be heroes in UA together.”<br/>“Would you be willing to show us your quirk?” asks a teacher.</p><p>“Ok.” Izumi says, taking a marble and throwing it, the marble stops mid air and returns into Izumi’s hand.<br/>“Wow.” gushed some of the children.<br/>“It's not a really flashy quirk but you could probably make it useful.” observed the teacher.</p><p>Ten years later</p><p>Izumi was returning home from school. In the years since she got her quirk, she discovered her love for fighting and was planning to be a hero so she could fight bad guys.<br/>She had started hitting the gym at age ten and currently had some impressing muscles and had become very good at using her quirk.<br/>She had also become a very big fan of wild west themed movies.</p><p>As she reached her home she opened the door with her key and discovered her mother wasn't in.<br/>She texted her mom that she arrived home and started watching a movie on the TV. </p><p>After a few hours she heard a knock at her door. She opened it to find two police officers.</p><p>“May I help you?” she asked the officers.<br/>“Are you Midoriya Izumi?” asked the officer on the right.<br/>“Yes, that’s me.” answered Izumi.<br/>“I’m afraid your mother was caught in a villan attack and was unfortunately killed due to a misfire made by a hero who was on the scene.”</p><p>“What?!?!” Izumi yelled in shock.<br/>“I understand you may be in distress, but do you have anyone who could take care of you?” the officer asked.</p><p>“Yes there is my father Midoriya Hisashi.” remarks Izumi with tears starting to form in her eyes. “He works in a different part of the country so I don't see him a lot.” Izumi explains to the officers.</p><p>“Understood, we will contact him and inform him of the case.”</p><p>After the officers left, Izumi went to her room and cried into her pillow in grief.</p><p> </p><p>When Hisashi heard that his wife was killed in a villain attack, he took the express train to Mustufu and arrived at Inko’s apartment to find it unlocked.<br/>He heard crying coming from Izumi’s room.<br/>He entered the room to find his daughter crying into her pillow.</p><p>“Hey there Izumi.” he says comfortably.<br/>“What?” she answered between sobs.<br/>“How are you feeling?” he asks worriedly.<br/>“Very sad but mostly angry.” she answers.<br/>“Angry?” he asks.<br/>“She was killed because a hero couldn't do their job right and was acting recklessly.”<br/>explained Izumi.<br/>“And what do you want to do about that?” asks Hisashi.<br/>“I will make the heroes pay!” growls Izumi.</p><p>“And I will help you with that.” promises Hisashi.</p><p> </p><p>Izumi removes her head from the pillow and looks at her father</p><p>He had red hair which was just as curly as hers and a bunch of freckles on his cheeks in a similar pattern to her own, with bright blue eyes.<br/>He was a very tall man.<br/>He was offering her a hand to get up.<br/>she accepted his offer and stood.<br/>“What do you mean by that, dad?”<br/>“Have you ever heard of an organisation called Katana.” </p><p>“No.” answered Izumi.<br/>“Katana is a villain organisation I work in” he says to his daughter.  “Do you want to join? “</p><p>“Yes.” said Izumi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>izumi's quirk is based on Zora salazars epithet form eoithet erased</p><p>if you want to chat with me go to syber slash</p><p>https://discord.gg/MszhF8EP</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>